More Than Meets the Eye
by emmerr
Summary: When you find someone you love, you think this is a new beginning for the both, but in Sharpay's case,she got one more person that she bargined for.


**Just incase you get confused; the italics are flashbacks :P Enjoy :)**

More Than Meets The Eye

My face, bare from make up stared back at me through the bathroom mirror. Something wasn't right. I peered closer and I saw it. A spot right on the end of my nose! Today of all days, and in the worse place.

I never believed in 'love at first sight.' How could you love someone you didn't know? My relationships progressed at a gentle speed. Friends first, then something more. I never believed in the 'across a crowded room' stuff. Until Troy.

_---_

_Standing at the bar with some friends, he caught my eye. I don't really happened, but everything blurred around me and stomach butterflies had arrived, nearly causing my heart to stop, turning my face scarlet. In the instant, I knew I was in love, and the remarkable thing is that, I think Troy knew it too. _

---

I looked more closely at that spot. It wasn't a big one, but it had the potential to be huge by the time I was going out. I searched frantically for the concealer. I knew was hiding somewhere in my make-up bag. With care, I covered the spot. Today, I needed every piece of confidence I could gather.

---

_Those early days with Troy were amazing. The instant attraction grew and grew. I loved everything about him – the way he listened, really listened to me; the way he was punctual, as if he couldn't wait to see me. It wasn't that long at all before I knew we were meant to be together. I was floating on air. _

_Then he told me about his six year old daughter. Pepper. Six year old. _

---

The concealer did its job, and I carefully started to apply the rest of my make-up. My hand slightly shook as I applied my mascara and I warned myself to calm down and not overdo it. I didn't want to look like a circus clown if I was going to meet Pepper for the first time.

Today was make or break, get it wrong and it could be all over between Troy and me, no matter how wonderful I thought he was. Some things are definitely important than romance, like Troy's daughter, for instance.

---

_It's strange looking back; I could now sense how uncommunicative he was. Then he told me about Pepper. The whole story. When she was eighteen months old, she was out with her mum in the car. The car skidded on black ice and her mum, Gabriella was killed outright. Pepper strapped in her seat, survived without a scratch._

"_The only blessing, if you call it that, is she was too young to remember." Troy told me, as I listened shocked. Troy had concentrated on his daughter and her emotions in the early months of her life. _

"_I was lucky; I had both sets of grandparents that helped enormously. It's only this year when I started going out by myself." Troy paused. "Gabi is still a big part of our lives. Not in a sad way, but I want Pepper to know how lovely her mum was."_

_Alarm bells went of in my head. Could I cope with his tragic past? How could I manage if he got upset about her? I couldn't tell troy I was having doubts._

"_We'll work it out together." I told him, as I hugged him closely. _

"_Meeting you was the last thing I expected." Troy said holding me tight. "You have no idea how alive I feel."_

-

_Later back home, getting ready for bed, I'd ask myself some pretty tough questions. Did I feel the same? Was I being honest? Yes I was, but there was still a stab of fear of letting Troy down and that his feelings for me would change. _

_What happened if we married? Sharpay Bolton, Troy's wife, but Pepper's step mum. I'm not even a proper mum. What if she doesn't like me? What if she turned against me? Or turned Troy away? All this questions ran through my head, but no answers. _

---

I blended my eyeshadow in and put down my brush, taking a long hard look in the mirror. Apart from that spot, I was the best I could be. Troy always told me I was beautiful, even if I looked a wreak or mascara running down my face. Looking in the mirror, once again, I reassured myself that my appearance won't let me down.

---

"_It's time you met Pepper." Troy announced a couple of weeks after we met. "I've talked to her about you and I told her that you would be a new friend for her." _

_---_

I selected my outfit carefully, smart but still casual. As I pulled on my ankle boots, I knew I was too early to start getting ready. Troy must be just as nervous as me.

I went to make a cup of coffee to calm my nerves. I tried reading the newspaper, but nothing made sense. My stomach churned and I pushed the coffee away, untouched.

I grabbed my jacket and bag and headed for the door. The pub Troy chose had a large beer garden and playground.

It was a lovely autumn day, sun reflecting on the yellow and brown leaves on the floor. I sat on the bench where I could see the car park and tried to rest while waited for Troy.

Troy's car pulled in, exactly on time, as usual. When I looked up again, he was coming towards me, holding the hand of the most important person of his life.

"Sharpay, this is Pepper." He said ad he reached me.

I looked into a pair of bright blue eyes. Pepper had a red jumper the same shade as mine.

"Your dad told me lots about you." I said "but he didn't say you liked red." Pepper smiled.

"It's my favourite colour," she said "Dad, can I go on the swings?" without an answer back, she ran towards them. "Sharpay can push me." She smiled over her shoulder.

I touched my nose, the spot disappeared as did my fears.


End file.
